


The Lost Prince of the Fae

by unlimitedcity



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: Cho Seungyoun has known better all his life not to meddle with Caelestian matters and affairs. As a human, you either wound up dead, or worse, a Fae Prince's most favorite toy. Wooseok never hides his fascination for the mortal boy and it is never a Fae's nature to lie. Meanwhile, Cho Seungyoun's life is slowly unfolding truth from deceits. And the only key to finding the truth behind his entire existence is to fall prey to the hands of the most wicked prince of all Faes.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Lost Prince of the Fae

Soccer. God knows how much Seungyoun misses playing soccer. He can still faintly remember the smell of grass and dirt from his old middle school grounds. Faintly because the familiarity is barely there anymore and Seungyoun struggles to keep every little bit of the remnants of his old life. The life he wishes he could take back. Yet here he stands in unfamiliar grounds. There is no grass, but the dirt and dust float in the air. The stench of blood stings his senses and he's sure there's more from where it came from. This blood-filled arena is certainly not the future he wanted from when he was just a little boy playing soccer with his friends. 

Then again, being in Caeleste was never on Seungyoun's bucket list in life.

His life used to be normal—in Caeleste understanding, Seungyoun lived a pretty bland life as a human in the mortal realm. An earthly kid raised by mortal parents, lived with a normal family, went to school like regular kids, had dreams and aspirations in life. All of those were what used to be Seungyoun's life. That was until one November evening 11 years ago when his entire family was murdered overnight by beastly creatures of Caeleste. It wasn't even anything planned, they just happened to be there in his house, hungry, and craved for human flesh.  _ A pitiful coincidence. _ That's what the goblin looking inspector said when he found Seungyoun by surprise hiding in the attic completely in shock.

They should have just left him there. Seungyoun thinks to himself. Being an orphan in the mortal world was better than being a human slave in Caeleste. The horror that came over him when he first arrived in the land of faes, it was immeasurably overwhelming considering his traumatizing experience just hours ago after his parents were slaughtered to their ends. They should have just let him be, but the goblin that found him insisted they take the  _ poor child. _ And so he became a servant at age 12. With no room to mourn over the death of his parents, he was forced into labor in different moving camps of Caeleste. Usually, wherever the then goblin inspector named Kijung goes, he follows as his official human servant. Through the years, he learned their language, lores, ways of living, food, the magic, and others. What he didn't learn was  _ family _ . Something he could never have again. Seungyoun made an oath to never forget that. Never forget how this world of supernatural beings took everything away from him. So despite the receding memory of soccer, grass, and dirt. His parents. Seungyoun takes his time to remember it all again. _ Remember and never forget _ .

Remember and grow from those memories. Grow until you're strong enough to fight and leave this place behind.

"Hey, human boy! Stop lounging around the arena unless you want to get yourself killed," a grumpy looking giant barks towards Seungyoun's direction. Sparing no additional second spent in the vast arena, Seungyoun jogs to the exit where two Weremen stand guard as bouncers. The other one glowers at Seungyoun as he passes by, finally leaving the bloody arena.

This camp was different from where Kijung usually takes him. Before, it was regular settlement camps who liked to go around and never lived in the same place for more than six months. When Kijung retired as inspector, he lived a transient life with Seungyoun by his side. Moving from one settlement to another, it was difficult for Seungyoun. Living in a different realm was already a lot of hard work.

The camp this time around was rowdier with more violent settlers. Seungyoun eventually finds out why. The camp houses an underground arena that holds illegal duels and fights where people can place bets on. A gamble of life and death similar to gladiators (Caelestians claim it was them who brought the concept to the mortal realm). Kijung is friends with the arena's facilitator. Since it was common courtesy to treat the friends of your master with the same obedience, when the owner demanded Seungyoun to help out the other human servants of the arena, he had no choice but to follow.

Yes, there were also other humans in the supernatural realm. Same with Seungyoun, almost all of them were taken against their will to serve Caelestians since that was their sole purpose anyway at the bottom of the pyramid. Humans are nothing. The only time they're useful is when they are serving a being higher than them in its natural hierarchy of things.

Seungyoun stumbles along the hallway when a dwarf grunts at him from below. He almost kicked the small guy. 

"Be careful. You shouldn't really be pissing everyone right now, Seungyoun. Not when it's a busy day," Woojin, another human servant of the arena who was five years older than him warns him.

"What's all the fuss? The place looks more packed," Seungyoun reaches for his pockets and takes out the bag of seeds he was asked to collect from the arena's referee. The bag contains magic seeds used by fighters to regain their strength back. Kind of like those video games Seungyoun liked to play back in the days when his heroes use a regen item to gain back a life. But this one, it's the real deal.

"Thanks," Woojin takes the bag from Seungyoun's hand, "The ref took an extra one and the boss wanted it back. Everything needs to be in order today because of a VIP guest,"

Seungyoun raises a brow, "Who?"

"A prince,"

"What? A prince? That's absurd. Isn't this place illegal?" Not entirely different from humans, even supernatural beings have laws to abide by and crimes to commit. If this den was frowned upon by Caelestian law, why would a royalty be in this place?

"A troublemaker prince," Woojin whispers, "Problem child of the monarchy,"

"Dirtbags, get back to work!" The Wereman who previously sneered at Seungyoun yells from behind.

With a roll of his eye, Woojin pulls Seungyoun away from the hall into the challenger chambers where duellers prepare to fight for their lives. The duellers stand in separated cell blocks. Some of them are voluntary thrill-seekers who want to participate in a bloody match, while most of the challengers are beings who are forced to fight themselves to death. Some are captives, debt holders, criminals. The list goes on. And Seungyoun stands inside this chamber amongst them, feeling like a prisoner as well in a different but similar circumstance.

As Seungyoun was finishing up wrapping a participatory cloth around a challenger's wrist, the door of the chambers open. All of a sudden, a small boy walks in. He has big doe eyes with long pretty lashes, soft facial features, and if it weren't for the point on his ears Seungyoun could have sworn he looks human. He was dressed in an extravagant suit of white, a little too clean and off-putting in a place like this. His posture was upright straight, and the way he carried himself with poise made Seungyoun a little bit… intimidated.

"Your highness, I deeply apologize for forgetting your request!" The owner comes rushing in after the boy who happens to be the prince with Kijung in tow.

"If you're sorry, stop chapping around and bring me my challengers," the prince impatiently says, a frown creasing on his pale forehead.

Seungyoun remains still in his place. This is the first time he's seen an actual Fae. He's only heard of them and never actually saw one in person. Faes are the highest being in the pyramid, with magic and elemental control, they are the strongest Caelestians who live in luxurious landmasses, far different from transient settlements that house other lower beings.

The owner scrambles to his feet and introduces the challengers for the day individually. Once he gets to Seungyoun's place near a challenger, he unintentionally locks eyes with the royalty. Cold rush of water jolts up Seungyoun's spine. Metaphorically, it would be electricity but Seungyoun felt it. It was liquid and ice cold. The hair at the back of his neck stands still and so does the beating of his heart. 

"Who is this?" The prince asks, his eyes never leaving Seungyoun's who remain frozen in place.

"Ah," Kijung finally intervenes, "That is my human aid," not even bothering to say his name.

A wicked smile forms on the prince's lips. His soft angelic face morphing into something dark.  _ Problematic child of the monarchy _ . Seungyoun fears for his life. "Put him in,"

The owner gapes in surprise, "B-but he's a mortal! He would instantly die out there! Surely you are mistaken, Prince Wooseok. We do not include humans in the pit,"

Wooseok rolls his eyes and shifts his gaze to the owner menacingly, "Did you hear me stutter?"

Kijung nods at the owner as if consenting him to throw his human aid into his own den of death. The owner acknowledges this back, and orders Woojin to wrap a participatory cloth around Seungyoun's arm. Woojin does this slowly, hesitant and worried. He knows Seungyoun will not make it out alive. No human will even last a minute inside that arena. But he also knows they are in no position to disobey.

Inside or outside the arena. There's no real difference. Humans die easily in this realm because that's Caelestian nature. Humans are the weakest prey.

"Take this," Woojin whispers in a low voice, sneakily tucking the bag of seeds back in Seungyoun's pocket. "Try to fight and come out alive. Try your best to  _ live _ , Seungyoun,"

"Bring him to me," Wooseok demands. Like a tamed dog to his master, the owner grabs Seungyoun by the arm and takes him to the prince. At a closer length, the monarch looked smaller than before. His skin glistened brightly like clear glass.  _ Fragile _ . Oddly enough, Seungyoun thinks of the word.

They both look in each other's eyes, Seungyoun mostly because he doesn't know where else to look. He's so drawn by Wooseok's demanding gaze he couldn't help but just stare back at the blue eyes that pierced through him. Reading him.

"You don't know what you are don't you?" The smile never leaves Wooseok's lips. It's the kind of smile that would make you want to run for your dear life.

What does he mean? Seungyoun asks himself. It seems like everyone in the room is just as clueless as he is judging by the confusion that's spread across the room. 

"He's human, you're highness," Kijung tries to appease the small prince but receives a harsh hiss from the monarch.

"You'll find out soon enough what you are," what happens next catches Seungyoun off guard. In one swift motion, like water flowing gracefully across a steady current, the small prince grabs Seungyoun by the chin and plants a soft and quick kiss on his dry lips.

Seungyoun feels himself melt into the kiss, and suddenly he finds this immense thirst in his body. He needs a drink. He wants to drink the water that is Wooseok. All of it.

Before he can do anything stupid like kissing back, Wooseok pulls away and wipes Seungyoun's lips who used to be dry as a desert, now moist as a pulp. "You're going to be so much fun," he whispers with a twisted twinkle in his eyes.

Seungyoun hasn't had any fun since his middle school soccer practices with his friends. He still thinks he's not going to have fun any time soon. But this boy, with this stunt Wooseok just pulled… Seungyoun is sure something in his life is about to be changed again.

Moments later, Seungyoun finds himself back in the bloody arena. The crowd roars in sheer delight as challengers start to gather in a large circle across the grounds. Their participatory cloths are charmed to prevent them from striking first without signaling the start of the fight. Once green smoke shoots up from the middle, the participatory cloth in their wrists vanishes in thin air.

The adrenaline rushes Seungyoun’s veins, he hears an angry growl from his left but before he can check, he sees every challenger’s eyes on him. Of course. He’s the easiest prey. With a nervous gulp, he shifts his gaze towards the upper box of the Arena where blue icy irises meet his own.

_ You're going to be so much fun.  _ He hears the voice in his head.

Since when was dying fun?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm back with a new fantasy fic! this will definitely cost me a lot of brain cells again, but I'll try my best to keep this story going and interesting. I have so many exciting stuff in store for this fic which is entirely a different feel from Netherland on Earth.
> 
> Updates are irregular since my creative process is a little wonk but I hope you guys support this just as much as you loved NOE. <3
> 
> Please leave a comment and stay tuned for future updates.


End file.
